objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-8521 - "Sentient Objects"
This article is 99 percent done, all that's left is a few grammatical errors to sort out. Upcoming supplemental documents are unfinished, but the gist is all there. Thanks. For more information: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SCP_Foundation http://scp-wiki.wdfiles.com/local--files/scp-2718/killsprite.gif ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Item #: '''SCP-8521 '''Object class: Safe Euclid Keter ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Special Containment Procedures: Revision 1: 'SCP-8521-A-1 to SCP-8251-A-31 is to all be kept in a standard size-10 humanoid containment cells in groups of 5, basic amenities and reasonable requests are to be approved (For a list of all items requested by SCP-8521-A instances, see Document-8521-Req). SCP-8521-C is to be kept onsite nearby in the case of conflict resulting in death. As SCP-8521-B and SCP-8521-A instances are both unable to cause harm to human being without direct interaction from said human, and the fact that no SCP-8521-A instances is able to cause any lasting/fatal injuries to human beings, SCP-8321 as a whole has been classified as safe. '''Revision 2: '''As of 26-6-2018, all SCP-8521-A instances are to be locked in standard size-2 humanoid containment chambers, with one instance per cell. 8 armed security guards are to patrol the corridor containing SCP-8521-A instances containment chambers regularly, in shifts of 4. Due to Incident 8521-A, SCP-8521-B is to be closed as soon as the means to close it are developed. Any new SCP-8521-A instances are to be contained in the same manner as the original 31 instances. Personnels are advised to not come too close to SCP-8521-B due to the possibilities of new SCP-8521-A instances materializing. '''Revision 3: '''All 1,000,000,000+ SCP-8521-A instances are to be terminated as soon and as effectively as possible. No level of containment is possible at this time. Personnels suspected to have been affected/infected by SCP-8521-K are to be immediately terminated ''REGARDLESS OF RANKING, this rule extends to the O5 Council. In dire situations, personnels are to self-terminated if possible. SCP-8521-Θ is to be ███████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ █████████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████ █ ██████ ███ ████ ████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████ ██████ ███. SCP-8521-B is to be closed as soon as possible if sufficient means of locating it and destroying it are developed. SCP-8521-C is to be recovered, and destroyed as soon as possible. '''Revision 4: Personnels are to prepare for the incoming OS-Class "Earth Overrun" Scenario. after that, Personnels, including D-Class personnels, can choose to be sent home after being cleared of SCP-8521-K to spend time with their family 3 weeks before the initiation of Event-8521-Omega, or stay and arm themselves to defend humanity. O5 personnels are to continue ██ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ███. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Description: '''SCP-8521 is the collective designation of SCP-8521-A, SCP-8521-B, SCP-8251-C. ''NOTE: AS OF EVENT 8521-XK, SCP-8521 ALSO INCLUDES SCP-8521-K and SCP-8521-Θ.'' SCP-8251-A is was the collective designation of 31 different entities, most of which are seemingly sentient inanimate objects, with apparent human characteristics, most instances of SCP-8251-A possess 2 eyes, 2 legs, 2 arms, and a mouth. Intriguingly, SCP-8521-A's instances' limbs are composed of a black, smooth material, and seemingly no blood or body fluids are present in all instances. No SCP-8251-A instances possess any other feature, such as noses, or ears. There has been 4 instances of SCP-8251-A that lacks arms, and 2 instances of SCP-8251-A not possessing any limbs whatsoever. All instances of SCP-8251-A possesses the ability to intelligent thinking, and can hold intelligent conversations, even without a brain, as seen through dissection. The insides of SCP-8521-A are similar to their non-anomalous counterpart. Strangely enough, 3 instances of SCP-8251-A are not object, but are seemingly flat 2D drawings that lacks any depth at all, these entities seem to betray the laws of physics itself, yet the other instances of SCP-8251-A does not seem to acknowledge this, or does not mind. The instances will always be seen as facing the viewer, regardless of direction, if 2 people are viewing an instance, it would appear as the instance was facing both viewers at once, even if they are in different directions, and touching them reveals an extremely smooth surface similar to that of glass. Similarities to SCP-3620 have been noted though no correlation has been found. These difficulties makes the dissection/examination/x-ray scanning of these instances to be near impossible. SCP-8521-B is a seemingly-indestructible map of what appears to be a canal between 2 continents, notable details include a small desert, a forest, labelled "Evil Forest" and a purple island off to the right, labelled "Yoyleland" capable of creating an A-Class Transportation Vortex when the phrase "Blue Skiddo, You Can Too" is vocalized within it's vicinity. The portal would then transport the person holding it to another parallel universe/planet/alternate dimension/plane of existence, dubbed as SCP-8521-Alpha. This, according to interviews conducted, is the point of origins of all SCP-8521-A instances. For the full exploration logs of SCP-8521-Alpha, see all 4 Exploration Log 8521 below. For a list of all differences and deviations from Earth, see Deviation Log 8521. -Exploration Log 8251-Alpha-1 -Exploration Log 8251-Alpha-2 -Exploration Log 8251-Alpha-3 [Log 8251-Alpha-4|-[DATA REDACTED.]] SCP-8251-C is a large crank-powered device that has the ability to revive deceased instances of SCP-8251, capable of helping instances retain memories up to their death. Further inspection reveals that SCP-8251-A contains not a single piece of machinery, even though it supposedly runs on manual labor (cranking the crank), but instead, It contains 2 litres of REDACTED, a ██████ of REDACTED, and most baffling, a single instance of ACCESS ONLY. Small tubes and piston runs all around the other elements of SCP-8251-C. Further inspection of SCP-8251-A is prohibited due to █████ ██ ████ █ ███████ ████. On the outside, SCP-8251-A has the appearance of a metal box, with an opening, a keyboard (for entering the name of the deceased instance of SCP-8251, a chute for deceased instance to be dispensed from, and a hand-crank. The words "Hand-Powered Recovery Center" is written on it in white paint. Attempts to replicate the effects of the device are in progress. '''Recovery history: '''SCP-8251 came to the Foundation's attention on ██-██-████. When rumors of nature fairies/monsters (revealed to be SCP-8251-A Instances) started circulating in the town of EXPUNGED. MTF-Rety-9 (Stationary Collectors) was dispatched and all 31 SCP-8251-A instances, huddled up, some clutching SCP-8521-C, along with one instance using SCP-8521-B as a makeshift blanket, was found and contained with no difficulty and little resistance. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Addendum A: '''Incomplete list of all instances of all 31 SCP-8251-A instances: (Outdated) # A ball of fire (refers to itself "Firey"), Of note is that subject shows symptoms of Amnesia. (Unconfirmed) # A leaf (refers to itself as "Leafy"). # A bubble (refers to itself simply as "Bubble"). # A Coin (refers to itself as "Coiny") # A floating ball of pink wool (refers to itself as "Puffball") # A Flower (refers to itself simply as "Flower"), aggressive and openly hostile towards staffs. But due to it's size, is unable to cause any real damage. # A sentient 2D picture of a stick figure. (Referred to by others as "David") unable to say anything other than "Aww, seriously?" # A Golf ball (Refers to itself as such.) # A Tennis ball (Refers to itself as such.). For full list, see Entity Log 8521. All SCP-8521-A instances or either non-aggressive, co-operative or unable to cause any serious damage to human beings. Note: Several Interviews have been conducted with SCP-8521-A instances, below is a log of one such interview. For a full log of transcripts of every interview, see Document 8521-INT. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Interview with SCP-8251-A-8: Interviewer: Dr. Micheal Interviewee: SCP-8251-A-8 Dr Micheal: 'Hello, SCP-8251-A-8. Today we will be conducting an interview. '''SCP-8251-A-8: '...Okay, this has to stop. '''Dr Micheal: '''What? '''SCP-8251-A-8: That name thing. Stop calling me that. Okay? My name is Golfball. Look at me, that should be obvious. Dr Micheal: '''Sorry, we can't do that. I understand that being called by numbers would be off-putting but that's the way we do things around here. Now, would you mind answering some questions for us, please? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''Okay, fine... Make it quick, though. '''Dr Micheal: '''Okay, then. SCP-8521-A-8... Where did you come from? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''Well, that one's easy. I came from where all the others came from. Goiky. We came through the map. '''Dr Micheal: Yes, yes... We've already heard about that part, and the map, we're just making sure your story checks out. But... Why did you come here? SCP-8251-A-8: 'What do you mean? '''Dr Micheal: '''From what I've heard, Goiky is a quite pleasant place. Seemingly Infinite grasslands, blue sky, no pollution, good food, freedom. Why would you decide to all come here? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '...You haven't sent anyone in there, right? 'Dr Micheal: '''Our testing history has no relevance to this conversation, please answer my que- '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''You can't send anyone in there. Please. You can't. I overheard some of you guys and- You can not ever send anyone in there ever again. '''Dr Micheal: '...Explain. 'SCP-8251-8: '''It's not safe. Goiky has been invaded or compromised o-or something. It's just not safe now. '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''Okay, no. I really don't want to talk about it. But fine. One day, weird things just... came out of the sky one day. Big, grey, things. It... It was terrible. They came down and... everything was burning. We had to escape. So we had to... ''(SCP-8521-8 trails off and stops.) 'Dr Micheal: '''SCP-8521-A-8? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''What? Oh, uh... We escaped through here with the map and landed in a village. The map,... It's one of a kind. Very old technology, prone too... Wait. The map... it malfunctioned when we all went through... this place is too new for it... then... OH MY GOLFBALL FACTORY! THE MAP! Do you still have it?! Y-you people need to destroy it! '''Dr Micheal: '''Wha- yes, why do you need to know? Why would we need to- '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''The map malfunctioned... This means... Oh no, oh no, oh no, like, Ok, ok- ok, ok. It's hard to explain, but ill try: Imagine this: The map is a teleporter, and when it teleports something, It pokes a small hole in time and space, and the user of the map would be forced through that miniscule hole to their destination. Imagine a tiny alpha jump. A tiny, miniscule dot in this infinite universe, right? '''Dr Micheal: '''Yes. So? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''When we went here, the map malfunction, this place is too weird for it, too new, all those locked up along with us. And- And-and the malfunction caused it to poke a much, much bigger hole. Like, when it "went through", it literally punched itself through the universe, instead of usually just poking a hole in it, and dragged us along with it. to here. Do you get what im saying? '''Dr Micheal: '''No... not yet, what are you implying? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '...And I thought you were smart. But I can't blame you, I only just realized this minutes ago. But here's the thing, doctor: Imagine the universe, time and space itself, is a human body. Now, imagine you are being poked by a syringe. That would be the hole the map usually creates. '''Dr. Micheal: '''Yes, and? '''SCP-8251-A-8: '''A small wound from a syringe, well... It would heal over very quickly, almost instantaneously. Like the holes the map creates when it punches through the universe. But when it malfunctioned, the hole it- the map- punched was so much bigger. Think back to the human body comparison. But this time, the hole it punched, is a bullet wound. And bullet wounds take a long time to heal. '''Dr Micheal: Elaborate. Are you implying that your map "shot" a hole through the universe? SCP-8521-A-8: '''Yes, you're finally getting it, doctor. There is a hole in the universe. A giant hole. A tunnel. And that hole connects this facility, and a very, very dangerous place. You have to destroy that map, do that and you severe the connection, trust us, we've tried to a few times long ago, It didn't work, but maybe you'll have better luck-or else, something you really don't want to meet will be coming through. '''Dr Micheal: Explain. What happened to Goiky? What's coming through? SCP-8521-A-8: 'I- I- I can't. I'm not even sure what even happened, everything happened so quick. One second, I was just walking, then the next I was running on flames and fire and bodies a-an- and- and... ''(SCP-8521-A-8 entered a state of agitation and refused to elaborate, or respond to further question.) '''Interview ended. Post-action notes: '''Attempts to destroy SCP-8521-B has all completely failed. No further attempts to destroy SCP-8521-B is to be attempted. __________________________________________________________________________________________ '''SCP-8521-B Destruction Attempts: - Test 1: Destruction by fire. (By Dr. █████) Results: SCP-8521-B extinguished itself immediately. Note: "This was expected, worry not, though. I myself, have dealt with, and successfully terminated, many fire resistant objects." -Dr. █████. - Test 2: Destruction by water. (By Dr. █████) Results: SCP-8521-B materialized an extremely thin "air pocket" around itself. Note: "Eh, this wouldn't have really worked for normal maps, anyway." -Dr. █████. - Test 3: Destruction through force. (By Dr. █████ & Dr. J███) Results: SCP-8521-B stretched. Test aborted after Dr. Bright and Dr. Kondraki both attached the item to their car and drove in different directions and it seemed to stretched for over 76 kilometers. Map regained original shape with 2 days. Note: "REDACTED! When my car finally ran out of fuel, I was at Site-53! This thing can't be ripped or torn or shredded! I did that and It broke the REDACTED shredder blades! This is REDACTED. I quit!" -Dr. █████. - Test 4: '''Destruction through Corrosive Acids. (By Dr. A████) '''Results: See test 2 results. Notes: ''"Welp,that didn't work." ''-Dr. A████ - Test 5: Destruction through explosive. (By Dr. A████) Results: SCP-8521-B unaffected. Notes: "That took all my best explosives. Dang it." ''-Dr. A████ - '''Test 6: '''Destruction through that terrible lizard. (By Dr. A████) '''Results: '''SCP-8521 was dropped into the containment chamber of SCP-682, which was temporarily held in Site-41 during a transfer, and was retrieved after 2 days, and was found to be unaffected. '''Notes: '"REDACTED this. If 682 can't destroy it, nothing can. Get someone else to do it." ''-Dr. A████ - For Test 7 up to Test 231, see Termination Attempt Log 8521-B. __________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Addendum B: '''At precisely 7:12 on the 26th of June, 2018, all SCP-8251-A instances underwent what seemed to be a BW-class "End-Of-Freewill" event, prior to which instances were friendly and co-operative. and all 31 instances breached containment completely within the span of 20 minutes. Security camera records found the instances killing Security Guard J█████ F█████████ to death by systematically all pulling on each of his extremities at the same time, completely severing them, and letting him bleed to death, before SCP-8521-A-4 climbed up and presumably tore the security camera off by force. After 10 minutes, 4 Agents and 2 Security guards were able to separate and managed to re-contain 29 instances of SCP-8521-A, the 2 remaining instances, SCP-8521-A-2 and SCP-8521-A-1 are to be re-contained as soon as possible. Personnel discovered that SCP-8521-C was missing from it's original position, presumably taken by SCP-8521-A-2 and SCP-8521-A-1. '''Notes:' "The remaining contained SCP-8251-A instances will now only scream and attempt to bite through the cell walls, stopping only to eat and sleep. We still don't know what caused the BW-class mind control event or whatever you guys call it nowadays. It just... happened. Their eyes went blank and the next thing you know, they just bit their way through the walls. Recommending upgrading SCP-8521's class to Euclid. And maybe you guys would wanna contain these things in separate cells now, and not just REDACTED lump groups of them together, like last time. J█████ was a good man, and he didn't deserve this." -Dr. T█████ After 13 hours after being re-contained, the 29 SCP-8251-A instances in containment begin to cease their aggression and began to groan unceasingly, displaying signs of extreme pain, but after 2 hours, SCP-8251-A resumed their aggressive behaviour. This is an interview with one of the SCP-8251-A instances, prior to the BW-class "End-Of-Freewill" event being resumed. __________________________________________________________________________________________ (Note: Dr. Micheal was in considerable distress during this interview, having been childhood friends with J█████. The interview below was conducted without input from the project director.) Interview with SCP-8521-A-12 Interviewer: Dr. Micheal Interviewee: SCP-8521-A-12 Dr. Micheal: '''WHY THE REDACTED DID YOU KILL HIM?! '''SCP-8521-A-12: ''*Incomprehensible mutterings* ...Kill me...'' (SCP-8521-A-12 groans, and bangs it's head on the cell floor.) Dr. Micheal: '''YOU REDACTED. THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA REDACTED DO. NOW TELL ME WHY THE REDACTED- '''SCP-8521-A-12: *Incomprehensible mutterings* Dr. Micheal: 'You killed J█████ - shut the REDACTED up and ''TALK ALREADY. '''SCP-8521-A-12: ''*Incomprehensible mutterings* ...We...'' (SCP-8521-A-12 sobs uncontrollably, then lapse into fits of giggles, all while banging it's head on the cell floor.) SCP-8521-A-12: ''*Incomprehensible mutterings'* '...Come. ''(SCP-8521-A-12 cries and giggles for 3 minutes straight. Any statements made by Dr. Micheal were ignored for the entire duration.) Dr. Micheal: 'WHA- WHAT THE REDACTED ARE YOU- Wha- ''(SCP-8521-A-12 ceases groaning, crying, and laughing entirely, and sits up. When it speak, it's in an unusually deadpan voice.) 'SCP-8521-A-12: '''We are coming. ''(Dr. Micheal attempts to enter containment cell, but was forcibly restrained by Agent REDACTED.) (SCP-8521-A-12 begins laughing in an unusual tone, before collapsing, and resuming aggressive behavior, no response was made to any other statements.) '''Interview ended. Post-action notes: 'Doctor Micheal has been removed from this project for unprofessionalism and is to be transferred to another project after his psychological evaluations. __________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Incident 8521-A: '''On the 29th of June, 2018, at precisely 6:31 PM, a single SCP-8521-A instance taking the form of a pillow materialized, presumably through SCP-8521-B. The instance was aggressive and hostile, similar to the original contained instances. Instance was swiftly contained with minimal injuries, and was designated SCP-8521-A-32. SCP-8521-B is to be closed, if possible. Since then, new SCP-8521-A instances have been manifesting at an inconsistent rate. 3 armed guards has been stationed to ensure the containment of new instances, and in dangerous situations, the termination of new instances. ''"I propose we should just terminate every single SCP-8521-A as soon as possible. Keeping them in cells and paying guards to actually patrol the cells is a waste of man-power, money and much-needed cell space. At the time I'm writing this, there's been 12 new different SCP-8521-A instances already, that's 12 more cells used up. We're burning through containment cells fast, and soon enough, we'll have an entire site dedicated to containing these things." ''-Dr. Heinz ''"Denied. The fact that SCP-8521-C has been stolen by SCP-8521-A-2 and SCP-8521-A-1 prevents us from being able to terminate instances without the risk of them being revived and getting loose elsewhere, wherever SCP-8521-C is." -Site Director ████████ ████. Recovery of SCP-8521-C is still underway. __________________________________________________________________________________________ '''EVENT 8521-XK: '''On the 12th of June, 2018, at 1:41 PM, 2 deceased SCP-8521-A instances, both taking the form of what appeared to be a glass tube, filled with what appeared to be a liquid with a greenish hue, materialized through SCP-8521-B, and promptly exploded, splattering 2 out of the 3 guards assigned to guard SCP-8521-B, the guards who came in contact with the liquid, now designated as SCP-8521-K (For a list of symptoms associated with SCP-8521-K infection, see Medical Document 8521-K), promptly took on the mindless aggressive behavior associated with SCP-8521-A instances. Archived camera logs shows the 2 infected guards promptly mauling the remaining guard to death. Both infected guards were successfully terminated, the body of the remaining guard was taken to the Site-41 laboratory for testing and has shown a multitude of strange signs, now associated with SCP-8521-K infections, and subsequent testing revealed SCP-8521-K can be spread through skin contact and bodily fluids. There's also a very high chance of SCP-8521-K being airborne, though this has not yet been confirmed due to Site-41 becoming compromised shortly after the initial results were sent to Site-19, and thus the SCP-8521-K samples being lost. SCP-8521-K is airborne. Testing the liquid found in the 2 deceased, exploded SCP-8521-A instances led to inconclusive results, SCP-8521-K's composition was found to be made up of Mercury, Hydrogen, Neon, EXPUNGED, EXPUNGED, EXPUNGED, EXPUNGED, EXPUNGED, and EXPUNGED. Tests also showed SCP-8521-K being made up of several unknown components, not found anywhere in the Solar System. Mere minutes before this, all contact was cut off from Site-41, the site that where SCP-8521 was contained, and the site was presumed to be lost. Below is a situational update log recovered from the archives of Site-41's main servers, and the last message sent before contact was cut off from Site-41, which due to a technical bug, arrived 2 hours after it was sent. __________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Situational Update /12-6-2018/Site-41/Foundation_Servers_Archive_Log_921422/: (Messages prior to Event 8521-XK redacted for brevity.) 1:41:43 PM: ''"'Alert. 2 unknown SCP-8521-A instances have just appeared. I think they are dead, but i need confirmation on what to do. Help."'' -SCP-8521-B Guard No. 1 '''1:46:05 PM: ''"'ALERT. ALERT. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY. THE 3 SECURITY GUARDS GUARDING THE MAP HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. REQUESTING BACK UP."'' -Dr. T█████ '''1:49:31 PM: ''"Finally! We have successfully survived these past few days, and now SCP-682 is now safely back at Site-19! Next time there's an SCP transfer, just don't panic as much, everyone! Give yourself a pat on the back!"'' -Site Director ████████ ████ 1:59:53 PM: ''"Agent Smith and Jones managed to kill the 2 guards that was attacking people and stuff. I am taking the body of the poor REDACTED that just got mauled to the lab. Requesting a Bio-Hazard clean up crew to clean up the mess. Don't REDACTED touch it."'' -Dr. T█████ 2:21:24 PM: ''"It's been 20 minutes and that Bio-Hazard clean up crew still ain't here. Hurry up. This thing could be airborne or something. Also I can't see anything on the server when i access it. Not even my own messages. Can anyone fix this ASAP?!"'' -Dr. T█████ 2:34:48 PM: "Requesting help. The doors of the SCP-8521-A containment hallway has been somehow sealed. Can someone check the wirings? I'm locked in with Jones and Dr. T█████, and the living object things, and they keep staring at me and smiling." -Agent Smith ██████ 2:35:21 PM: ''"Reminder! Dr. Jothnavan's 53rd birthday party is coming up! Bring him something nice, like a good book!"'' -Dr. Stein 2:43:55 PM: ''"Err, one of those 8521 things got loose and is trying to claw it's way into my office, it looks like a leaf, i think. Can someone send back up? It's really persistent. I don't have any weapons with me and... It looks like it's got REALLY sharp fingernails. Not a BIG problem, but yeah. Send help." ''-Junior Researcher Jen 2:55:01 PM: ''"After almost and hour and the fact that the doors are still sealed and there's no REDACTED clean up crew yet I assume the Server messages aren't showing up for anyone. If anyone see this, then send someone please. REDACTED hurry. I've already done my research and sent them to Site-19, had my lunch, read a book, and the damn chemical stains are still there." ''-Dr. T████ 3:00:21 PM: ''"It has come to my attention that none of you can see any messages on the main site-41 server, we are currently looking into this and we have found that some of the wiring of the mainframe has been burned away - literally! We are working on it, we swear. There is no need to panic." -Site Director ████████ ████'' 3:01:32 PM: "im REDACTED panickiing right now the leaf has almost eaten thru my dooor anadd theress no one arrround i cantt see anything on the sitess serverr help please it gGOUTTHRUOUGHTHEDOORF" -Junior Researcher Jen 3:01:41 PM: " " -Junior Researcher Jen 3:02:33 PM: ''"Can anyone contact any other site? There seems to be a major glitch in the system. Our site has been cut off from every other Foundation facility." -Dr. Marks'' 3:04:13 PM: ''"Everything Is Okay. No Need To Check Up On Me. I Am Fine." -''Junior Researcher Jen 3:05:02 PM: "REDACTED HELP THE MAP IS REDACTED SPILLING OUT THOSE REDACTED OBJECTS AT A REDACTED ALARMING RATE AND THEY KEEP TRYING TO KILL US WE HID IN ONE OF THE CELLS BUT THEY WILL FIND US SOONER OR LATER HELP REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED THE PLACE IS OVER RAN THERES MORE THAN A HUNDRED OF THEM NOW AND THERE WILL BE THOUSANDS SOON HELP" -Agent Jones ██████ 3:23:21 PM: "I don't know what the REDACTED is going on but there is something rushing by my office doors. I can hear screaming down the hall, and i dont dare opening the REDACTED door. I cant see anyone's messages. if anyone see this send help." -Dr. Marks 3:26:04 PM: ''"Site-41 has been compromised. I repeat, Site-41 has been compromised. Evacuate now. You should be able to see this message the mainframes been fixed but it's only got enough power to display this one message or else it will lag evacuate immediately the SCP-8521-A instances have overwelmed us and casualties are high evacuate now 75 percent of the site has been overran and 73 out of 152 researchers, 81 out of 94 agents and 192 out of 200 dclasses are dead evacuate now this message has been sent along with a memetic cognitohazard that will allow you to know and memorize every single security code of the site now evacuate now not all is lost evacuate now abandon all scp evacuate now evacua" Attached: File: PasswordMemetic2124217.png ''-Site Director ████████ ████ 3:30:21 PM: "help" ''-Site Director ████████ ████ ''(End log) __________________________________________________________________________________________ Last message from Site-41: "If anyone can see this, Site-41 is lost. I'm sending you this from an unused SCP containment cell, tell your superiors that everyone here, human or SCP is dead. We're extremely lucky, or, extremely unlucky, that all the dangerous or valuable skips were transported to Site-19 merely hours before the attack, or there would have been a massive containment breach. The 8521-As exploded out of the portal, and I mean exploded. Hundreds of them rushed out at once. In mere seconds, the room was flooded with them, and in mere minutes, the site fell. And along with it, everyone in the site died. At least, they died less painfully than they could've died. Being mauled is nothing compared to being turned into a cat statue forever, or simply ceasing to be. Truly, being mauled is a blessing when compared to the other ways we could have gone out. Anyway, T████ has already sent you the files on SCP-8521-K, and now I'm here to send you the nuclear codes to blow this place up. Yup. It's that desperate. The things won't stop coming. Blowing the place up is the only way to neutralize them, or so I hope. So read carefully: REDACTED. Now, go tell the Site Director, they'll tell the O5s, and they'll pull the plug. Do it quick, or we're gonna be facing a much bigger problem. It's quite funny, actually. I was the one who actually proposed the idea of putting an on-site nuclear warhead under Site-41. Now I get to die from it. Guess that's Irony for you. Just tell my family that I'm sorry. Signed, Dr. Marks, of the former Site-41." Notes: '''Site-41's on-site nuclear warhead was detonated, destroying everything in a 1km radius, but sightings of SCP-8521 instances in the millions have been confirmed. The villagers of █████████, which is located 12km from Site-41, began showing signs of SCP-8521-K, despite having zero contact with SCP-8521-K infected individuals. SCP-8521-K's entry updated accordingly. '''UPDATE: As of today, multiple towns has been invaded by SCP-8521-A instances. Counter-actions are fruitless, as dead instances are killed, only to reappear from the Site-41 almost simultaneously, SCP-8521-A-1 and SCP-8521-A-2, along with SCP-8521-C has yet to be located. As of today, there has been REDACTED confirmed civilian deaths directly caused by SCP-8521. UPDATE: As of now, REDACTED percent of the world population has been infected by SCP-8521-K. See Situational Report Event 8521-XK for more information. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Minutes after Site-41 was bombed, an entity (now designated'' SCP-8521-Θ) contacted the O5 Council through video message, and ██████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ cyanide ██████ ███ ██████ █████████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████ █ ██████ ███████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ O5-1 ██████ ███ ██████ ███ █████████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████ █ ██████ ██████ ████████ metallic ████████ ██████ ████████ █████████ ██████ ████████ █████████ SCP-8521-Θ██████ ████████ ███ ██████ ████████ ██████ ████████ ██████ "Mind-control" ███ ██ ███████ ███ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ████ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ████████ ███ ██████ ████████ ███ ██ "Gray" ███ ███ ██████ ███ ██ ███ ███ █ ██████ ██████ ████ ███ █████ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ ██ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ███████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ████████ ███ ███ ██████ ████████ ████████████ ██████ ████ SCP-8521-A instances ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ████ ███ █████████ ███ █████████ ███ ███████ ██████ ████████ ███ ████████ ███ ██████ ████████ ██████ ███ ██████ ███ Apollyon-class ████████ █████████ ██████ ████████ ██████████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ████ ███ The Administrator ███ ████ ███ ██████ ██████████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███████████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███████████████ ███ ██████ █████████ ██████ ██████ ███████████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███████████████ ███ ██████ ██████ █████████ ██████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███████████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███████ ████ ███ ████████ █ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ████████ ███ ███ ██████ █████ █ ████████████ ██████ Unceasing ████████████ manipulating brainwaves through the ██████ ████████ ███ ██████ ██████ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ ████████ ███ ███ ██████ ████████ ████████████ ██████ ████ ███ █████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████ warn personnels of the impending K-Class scenario. 4 days after first contact with SCP-8521-Θ, the sky above where the former Site-41 was started showed signs of anomalous aerial activities, equipments reveals the presence of an airship squad of at least a million ships, each ship a few hundred meters wide, a few dozen meters high, the ship's designs correspond to no known make. Of note is that the designs of the ships are similar to stereotypical "Flying saucers" in shape. SCP-8521-Θ is a ███████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████████ ███ █ ████ █████████ ███ ██ ████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ █████ ███ ██ ████ ███ ████████ ██ ███ █████ ███ ██ ████████ ███ ██████ ███ ██████████ ███ ██████ ███ ████ ███ ██ ███ █████. ████ ███ ████ █████ ███ ██ ██ █ ███ ████ █████ ███ ██ ██ █ ███ ████ █████ ███ ██ ███ ███ ████ █████ ███ ██ ██ ██ (See Interview Log O5/SCP-8521-Θ). ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ''>O5 ACCESS REQUIRED TO VIEW INTERVIEW LOG O5/SCP-8521-Θ. ENTER CREDENTIALS. /Credentials: O5-6COWBO44231JACKAM5231263IMM0RTA32521CPCODEBROWNSERPENTSHAND >DOES THE BLACK MOON HOWL? /Yes, and It is getting restless. >WARNING: IMPERSONATING AN O5 PERSONNEL IS GROUNDS FOR TERMINATION. >DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? /Y /N. /Y >RETRIEVING INTERVIEW LOG O5/SCP-8521-Θ. ... ... ... ... >FILE RETRIEVED. Interview with SCP-8521-Θ Interviewer: The Administrator (O5-1) Interviewee: SCP-8521-Θ Adminstrator: '''Hello, SCP-8521-Θ. '''SCP-8521-Θ: Welcome back, Administrator! I've been missing our talks. You were so spooked last time we talked, how I've missed you. Come! Have a seat! Adminstrator: 'Let's cut to the chase. We've spotted the ships. '''SCP-8521-Θ: '''Oh. Oh! Ah, yes. The invasion fleets. That didn't take long, and let me guess- now you're here to try and worm information out of me. Now, tell me about how you and your Foundation will do that? '''Adminstrator: '''We have our means. Trust us. You don't know what we're capable of. '''SCP-8521-Θ: '''Oh, I'm ''so scared. Well, let me tell you two thing, Administrator, or, should I call you, 6 ACCESS REQUIRED, Firstly, I'm not something you can just get information out of, you have no means of reaching me, nor my fleet, also, don't try using a Veritasium Cognito-hazard again, that won't work. And secondly, you needn't waste your time, I'm giving you the information right now: On those millions of ships are billions of objects, pawns, under my command, every single one of them. Along with that is enough Ga- well, you call them Essie-P-Eight-Five-Two-One-Kay, but there's enough of it to convert every single one of you disgusting, pathetic, filthy, fleshy beings into my slaves, mindless drones, whatever, as well. It's an invasion! Ta-da! A classic scenario, a favourite of Sci-fi writers! So! How's that for a plan? Good? Wow, I practiced monolouging that to myself all morning. ''Like, last night, I spent 3 hours trynna- '''Administrator: '-So you are saying that you're planning on enslaving humanity. I suppose that's not really a surprise, but you should know that your attempts are going to be fruitless, we've defended Earth times and times again- '''SCP-8521-Θ: '''I know you have faced similar threats. But I also know that you haven't faced me. You and your Foundation will fall quickly, sir, or, ma'am. It's only a question of ''when ''I want you to fall. '''Administrator: Well, if you say so, but I'm warning you. You underestimate us. You underestimate Humanity. You underestimate the Foundation. And this will be your downfall. We have dealt with much, much worse things, SCP-8521-Θ, and we have always survived, even when we didn't. I don't see how this time would be any different. You'll just be a footnote in our centuries long history of victories over the anomalous. We'll never fall before you. Or anyone. SCP-8521-Θ: 'How cute. seems that you're still in denial. Though, I gotta say. I find your use of the word "Anomalous" strange. I'm actually not abnormal by any mean, I am simply different from you, but that just shows how shallow-minded you people are. Well, from one extraterrestrial to another, my friend, good luck, Administrator. I'd love to stay and talk. You know, we're both so similar in so many ways, both a ''looong way from home, both the very las- Oh! Sorry, but my time is up, Administrator. I must depart. Of course, we'll meet again - sooner than you'd expect. 'Adminstrator: '''Wait. Before you depart, I'm afraid I feel a need ask you something, SCP-8521-Θ- '''SCP-8521-Θ: '''Stop calling me that, bud. You're just pissin' me off now- '''Adminstrator: -'''We never got your actual.. Designation. Just... What ''are you? 'SCP-8521-Θ: '''I am the Announcer. Administrator. And I am your God. ''(SCP-8521-Θ disconnected.) '''Interview ended. Post-action Notes: ''"The fleets are starting to descend. Let's show them what Humanity is capable of." -''Administrator''.'' /Access SCP-8521 Special Containment Procedures/Actions:Edit >ACCESSING SCP-8521 SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES. >ACCESSED SCP-8521 SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO ADD? /Add: "*&Revision 6:&* The war has begun. This linkFile Attached: TRAIN-8521-OMEGA.png leads to a newly developed memetic agent that will embed all known information about SCP-8521 into your mind, along with what amounts to 7 years of Foundation agent training. Good luck." /Save edits >SAVING EDITS... >EDITS SAVED. /Log off. >LOGGING OFF. GOODBYE O5-6. ... >IT IS NOW SAFE TO CLOSE YOUR COMPUTER. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Transcripts Category:Object Crossovers Category:SCP Foundation Category:Made by Thuyenthegreat Category:Tales Category:Format screw